Marianne's Magical World
Marianne's Magical World is a Japanese-American 4 volume graphic novel miniseries.Character design are made from the same design from the anime Jewelpet Twinkle. Story The series focuses on 19 year old Marianne Rainsworth, a young woman living in London in the 1869. Marianne comes from a very wealthy family, she is elegant, kind, always dreams of traveling but becomes bored with her fancy Victorian life. One day after sneaking out of her house, Marianne discovers a hidden room inside a forgotten cabin and through a magic piiece of candy is accidentally transformed into a mouse. Having seeing herself as a mouse, Marianne freaks out and is soon chased by a bird and manages to get away through a mouse hole in the manor. Marianne soon learns from a mouse wizard that magic exhistes. Wanting to go home and be human again she sets out to the kitchen to find the missing piece for the wizard's cure potion. Turns out the missing ingredient is actually a suger cube used in tea. After escaping a cat, Marianne brings back the sugar cube and the potion is complete. Marianne drinks it and is turned human again but everyone starts looking at her funny especially her mother, Marianne asks why her mother is giving her a look, only to realize that she is completely naked (when she was turned into a mouse, her dress and clothes were left behind and were still laying on the cabin floor). Marianne's mother beings scolding her asking if she had lost her mind, Marianne's face turns completely red and she lets out a big shriek only to wake up fully clothed realizing it was all a dream. Marianne's mother finds her in the woods and asks where she has been since she had her worried. Marianne tells her that she's not sure and apologizes to her mother, she asks why she's not sure and Marianne tells her about the dream and how it seemed so real. Marianne's mother is surprised to learn of such a dream and suggests that she needs some tea and some rest which Marianne's agrees to and the two head home smiling. Later that night she meets Geoffrey a talking mouse and learns that it wasn't a dream after all but just a mere illusion. He also states that she did turn into a mouse. Characters Marianne Rainsworth- a young woman from a wealthy family in victorian London. She begins to have all kinds of misadventures and at the end of each chapter she wakes up to learn that it was all a dream and even records it in a dream journel and draws pictures on it. She has long black hair that reaches down past her waist. Through out series Marianne is seen wearing a lavender gown. Lady Rainsworth- Marianne's mother. Though they don't often talk they still understand each other. She often times worries about her daughter because of the dreams she's been having that gets her reality perspective mixed up so she gives Marianne a dream journel to keep her sanity in check. Sometimes she scolds her daughter for disobeying like when she goes into the woods or skips her least favorite lessens but she knows this because she was independent once too. Geoffrey- Marianne's companion and talking pet mouse. Geoffrey deeply cares for Marianne and her well being especially with her adventures.They first met when Marianne was turned into a mouse herself and have been with each other ever since. Jonathan- a young man who is poor but works hard. Marianne meets him after he saves her from hoodlums. Marianne begins to have feelings for him and by the end of series they fall in love and are later married. Transformations Half of the chapters in each volume shows a scene where Marianne involuntarily changes her body and form through magic in all sorts of predicaments and always turns back to normal aftwards. Mouse- Marianne's first misadventure has her turned into a mouse where she shrinks out of her dress and takes a mouse form. This happens a again on some occasions only this time with her clothes intact. Round form- Marianne eats a piece of chocolate and her body and face begins turning pudgy until she turns fat. In this form she becomes so pudgy and round that her corset pop off. She gets even rounder, her skin turns blue, and she is unable to move and her bloomers turn blue because she wetted herself only relying on bloomples to roll her. Long nose - after a witch puts a curse of her, Marianne's grows longer like Pinoccio. Donkey- after entering and island Marianne begins growing donkey ears and a donkey tail. Marianne finds it embarassing since it poked a hole in her white bloomers. Volumes Volume 1- a beginning of the series. Marianne finds a mysterious cabin and is turned into a mouse. Marianne's love for sweets gets the best of her when she is becomes round as a blueberry. Marianne is kidnapped by parrot pirates who are real cowards. Volume 2- Marianne wants to know what its like to fly only to have a burst of wind sweep her off ground and her dress puffs out like a parachute. A thief steals Marianne's dress and she chases after him in her undergarments. Marianne becomes lost in a dark haunted forest filled with ghosts. Volume 3- Marianne meets a young man who is poor. Later she discovers a strange island with a curse. Marianne becomes Thumbelia. A witch puts a curse on Marianne that makes her nose long like Pinocchio. Volume 4- the last and longest volume in the series. Marianne has been put through an arranged marriage with a businessman's aroogant and cruel son. Shocked to learn this she storms out of the house to a library where she and Geoffrey must traverse the lands of Fantasy, Adventure, and Horror. Category:Comics Category:Fantasy